Missing Pieces
by EugeneAndRapunzelFitzherbert
Summary: Eugene must take Rapunzel back to the kingdom. Will people believe Rapunzel is the lost princess? Will the Stabbingtons escape from jail? Will Eugene get thrown in jail? Will Rapunzel have to marry another? PLEASE R AND R!
1. Goodbye

**A/N: Hi! I'm alive! CELEBRATION! *does kingdom dance* All right, this is my newest story! I plan on making this a multi-shot...so, yeah. Sorry for not updating Past Love. I am not sure I will continue the story (now you're gonna kill me, aren't you? LOSE THE FRYING PAN, GRANDMA! *points at my grandma who slowly puts down the frying pan and backs away*)...and if I do, I won't update for a while, I have writer's block. If you have any ideas for it, feel free to PM me. I'd appreciate it.**

**Now, ARE YOU READY? GOOD, CAUSE I'VE GOT AN AWESOME STORY! I think...that's for you to decide. NOT YOU, GRANDMA! **

**Ok, let's just get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?"<p>

Rapunzel laughed and launched herself at Eugene, happy that he was alive.

"Eugene!" she exclaimed. She pulled back, still laughing, and yanked on his collar, and kissed him. Eugene was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. They pulled back a couple seconds later and Rapunzel became serious.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, actually, Blondie, I didn't leave," Eugene replied.

Now Rapunzel was confused. Eugene had left her on a boat, and that was pretty much all she knew on the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a long story, but...when I went to the Stabbington brothers, they didn't want the crown, they wanted you. I couldn't let that happen. But they hit me on the head, and when I woke up, I was tied to the boat, with the crown in my hand. I was taken to jail, where I was sentenced to hang. But, the guys from the Snuggly Duckling came and helped me escape. Maximus rode me back here, and then…well, you know the rest," Eugene said.

"I'm just glad you're back," Rapunzel replied as she curled up against him. Her Eugene. But she still had to tell him something important. She knew now that she was the lost princess of Corona. How well would Eugene take it?

"Um, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" Eugene replied.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and just blurted it out.

"I'm the lost princess."

Eugene chuckled. Was she crazy?

"Did someone knock you upside the head with a frying pan?" Eugene asked.

"No! Moth- I mean, Gothel told me. She kidnapped me as a baby just for my hair. I'm telling the truth! All we have to do now is take me back to the kingdom, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Rapunzel, that's going to be a problem," Eugene interrupted.

"Why?" she asked.

"'Cause I'm a wanted thief. They'd never let me in without taking me to the dungeon. Need I remind you that I escaped from being hanged and was a thief?"

"They'd let you in! I'd make them. I am a princess, after all!" Rapunzel said confidently as she put her hands on her hips.

"They don't know that yet, you gotta remember that," Eugene replied.

OK, now Rapunzel felt stupid. How could they get into the kingdom without Eugene being arrested?

"We could wing it," Rapunzel suggested.

"Nah, too risky. Last time I winged it; I ended up at the gallows…and escaped."

Rapunzel groaned. This was going to be tricky. With Eugene's past as a thief, they probably couldn't go anywhere!

"What about Maximus? If we returned him, they'd let us in," Rapunzel said.

"They'd think I'd want a reward and throw me in prison."

"Well we have to get there somehow!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You know what? Let's just go. I don't care if I'm thrown in jail. We need to bring you back," Eugene said as he got up.

"Are you sure? It's pretty risky!" Rapunzel replied.

Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hair that got cut off and went to the window.

"Pretty sure."

He tied the hair to the hook and let it fall to the ground. He motioned for Rapunzel to come over and she grabbed his hand.

"You could get put in jail…because of me."

Eugene caressed Rapunzel's cheek and whispered,

"You're worth it, Blondie."

He put his hand down, and climbed to the window. Rapunzel closed her eyes and held Eugene's body close to her as he began climbing down. This was when her life began…again.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I left you hanging, didn't I? I'm good at that. Although my english teacher isn't to happy about that, she hates it when I do that. And to be honest, I DON'T CARE.<strong>

**I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I just want to see some REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**My song won you over, right? Now, seriously, review!**


	2. Something Never Spoken Of

**A/N: I JUST COULDN'T WAIT! It has been almost four hours since I uploaded my first chapter, and then I right away started Chapter 2! And now it's done, and over 1,000 words long. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? I WAS TOO EXCITED, THAT I JUST DECIDED TO UPLOAD IT. Dang, I am an IDIOT! COO-COO!**

**So, I thought of things that could happen in this chapter, and I decided on a more dramatic idea. You'll find out later on in the story.**

**Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! YAY!**

**I don't own the rights to Tangled. Though I'm asking for them for my birthday...maybe...just maybe...GRANDMA! (grandma backs away with frying pan)**

* * *

><p>When they finally got down, Rapunzel let go of Eugene and ran over to Maximus, who was lying over by a tree. Maximus looked very bored, concidering how long they were in the tower. Rapunzel hugged Maximus, and he gave a confused snort.<p>

"Oh, Eugene had to cut my hair," Rapunzel explained, "It was magical. If it was cut, it turned brown and lost its power. He did it to free me from Gothel."

Maximus still looked confused.

"Gothel was my fake mother. She stole me just for my hair," Rapunzel said.

"Uh, Blondie, I think you're forgetting something," Eugene whispered in her ear. Rapunzel thought for a moment, and then remembered. Maximus didn't know she was the lost princess yet!

"Maximus, I completley forgot! I'm the lost princess!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Maximus was silent for a moment, then whinnied a laugh. Rapunzel was not amused.

"I'm serious! Do you think I'd lie?" Rapunzel asked. Maximus was again silent, and then shook his head in disbelief. All this time, he'd known the lost princess? That was almost impossible! Yes, she was the same age as the lost princess, and they shared the same birthday, and looked exactly like the queen…all right, he was not being that observent.

"Great! Now we can go!" Rapunzel said. She grabbed Eugene's hand, and Eugene squeezed it. Maximus began walking into the cave, and they followed behind him. Today was the start of a new adventure! Sure, Eugene could get captured, but she would find a way to get him out. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p>"Eugene?" Rapunzel said.<p>

They had been in the forest for hours, wandering, resting, and occasionally playing a game of tag. Rapunzel needed a way to break the silence, and she still had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"Yeah?" Eugene replied.

"Do you…do you think Gothel loved me?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene knew he was going to be asked this question some day, but he didn't expect her to ask _now. _

"Well, I'll tell you this. She sure did love your hair. But I think in the cource of eighteen years, she grew to love you. I'm not that sure, though," Eugene answered. It was the best he could do. He had died that morning, and his body was still in shock from dying. He couldn't think straight some of the time, and he had to rest every now and again.

"You think?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah. I might be wrong, but who knows?" Eugene replied.

They walked in silence for a little while longer, only hearing the sounds of the birds in the distance. It was sunset, they sky various colors as the sun went down and the moon came up.

"Eugene…you never told me how your parents died," Rapunzel said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Eugene asked.

"You said you were in orphan, but you never told me how your parents died. How'd they die?" Rapunzel repeated.

Eugene stopped in his track, making Maximus and Rapunzel stop too.

"Uh…well, um…"

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer," Rapunzel said. She knew it would hurt Eugene to ask, but she had the tendency to be curious.

"No, it's fine, but…it's really kinda…well, depressing. On my fifth birthday, my mother had new candels all around the house. She was very excited; she barley ever got any candels. We usually were in the dark. She had lit them all, and one fell down. The house burst into flames, and I ran out. My mother and father and sister died," Eugene answered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"You had a sister?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene nodded. "Her name was Bella. She was my best friend. We would do everything together." Now he started to cry.

"Eugene, are you…crying?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah," Eugene admitted. Rapunzel was confused. She thought men never cried.

"I never thought you could cry, Eugene."

"Flynn doesn't, but Eugene does," Eugene replied. Oh, great. Now Rapunzel had done it. She hated making people cry, especially over family.

"I'm so sorry, Eugene. Sometimes I think things and then just blurt them out!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She ran to Eugene, hugging him tightly. Eugene just held her.

"This is strange," Eugene joked, "I'm the one crying, but you're the one needing comfort."

Rapunzel giggled, happy to see him lighten up a bit.

"But I'm still sorry, I really shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business," Rapunzel apologized. Eugene pulled back, looking into Rapunzel's green eyes. He could see tears falling down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey, you know what? It's okay. I felt like you needed to know. Plus, sometimes, I feel like I _want_ to talk about it. So it's good, all right?" Eugene said.

"Yeah, I guess," Rapunzel replied, "I bet your parents would love to see you now."

Eugene felt tears again, and Rapunzel felt bad…again.

"Yeah. Um…I'm gonna go get a campfire started," Eugene choked out. He gave Rapunzel a kiss on the head, and he wandered off. Rapunzel sat down on the grass, picking the flowers and dandilions. She knew she shouldn't have asked, but she also felt like she needed to. If she was going to be with Eugene, she had the right to know. And now she knew, and not another word on the subject.

Eugene came back a couple minutes later, with firewood and started the fire. They pulled up logs and sat there, enjoying the warmth and light. The sun set earlier and the moon shone over the sky. Rapunzel couldn't even count how many stars were in the sky, but there were at least a million…maybe even a billion!

"Do you think my parents will like me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, you are their daughter," Eugene answered.

"Will they accept you? Will they let you stay?" Rapunzel said.

"I don't know, Punzie. I hope so, but if I get sent to the dungeons or to the gallows, I know I deserve it," he replied.

"No, you don't. You deserve to live!" Rapunzel said.

"Well don't get your hopes up. Who knows what will happen?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you think they'd have the Tales of Flynnagen Rider in the library?"

"Maybe. Why?" Eugene asked.

"You said it was your favorite book. I was hoping I would read it someday." Rapunzel explained.

Eugene said a couple nights ago that he read a book to the younger kids of the orphanage. The book was where he got the name Flynn Rider. That book was what started his adventures.

And that was what Rapunzel wanted.

Minutes passed of talking and talking, until Maximus and Eugene fell asleep. Rapunzel was lying next to Eugene, looking into the sky, trying to fall asleep. She was too scared to sleep. She was afraid of what was going to happen. Was Eugene going to be sent away? How could she live without him? She ran her fingers through her short brown locks, and let some fall in front of her face. Rapunzel looked over at Eugene, who slept soundly, despite what had happened. She ruffled through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was from rolling around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

How could he sleep so soundly? It was impossible for Rapunzel.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: Hi! I spent all night trying to figure out a good idea for this chapter. It's not really all that good, but...**

**So, yeah! I want reviews. NOW.**

**I don't own Tangled. Though I have a special shelf in my room that will one day hold the rights to it**

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there? Are we going to be there today? How long till we're there?" Rapunzel asked. It was morning, and Eugene, Rapunzel, and Maximus had been in the forest for only fifteen minutes. Rapunzel was anxious to meet her parents, and to be in the kingdom again.<p>

"We have a couple more minutes until we're there, Blondie. You'll just have to be patient," Eugene answered. He was still exhausted from the night before, and Rapunzel's question still echoed through his mind.

_How did your parents die?_

He knew Rapunzel needed to know, but he couldn't help but feel like it hurt too much to answer. He did say sometimes he _liked _talking about it, but last night, he didn't want to talk about it.

The group kept walking until they found a path that lead to the kingdom. But, unfortunately, a guard was standing there. He looked very tired, with black circles under his eyes. He had obviously been up the whole night before. And Rapunzel knew exactly how he felt. She didn't fall asleep until nearly three in the morning, and woke up at seven. Only four hours of sleep, but she was still excited.

When the guard saw them, he quickly stood up straight and pointed his sword at them.

"Halt! What's your business here?" He asked.

"We're going to the kingdom!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Aha. And what are you doin' with a palace horse and Flynn Rider?"

Rapunzel shifted nervously. On her shoulder, Pascal motioned for her to go on. Pascal had been silent most of the trip, never making even a squeak. Rapunzel almost forgot she had Pascal with her.

"Um…we found Maximus in t-the forest. We decided to take him back to Corona," Rapunzel lied. She rocked on her heels nervously, hoping the guard would believe her. She wasn't the best liar in the world, and had only lied once, and that was to Gothel.

"Alright. But what're you doin' hangin' around with Flynn Rider? Are you one of his allies or somethin'?"

"Um..." Rapunzel thought for a moment, and then said, "He's not Flynn Rider!"

The guard chuckled, hoping this was a joke. He had known Flynn Rider for the four years he had been thieving, so he knew Flynn's face by heart.

"Why, of course he is! Look at this wanted poster," the guard said, pointing at a wanted poster on a tree, "He looks identical to the poster. Now stop this joke and hand him over."

"No! He's not Flynn, he's Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel shouted, holding Eugene's arm.

"I have no idea who Eugene Fitzherbert is, but what I do know is that he's Flynn Rider. Hand him over, and I'll let you go."

"No!" Rapunzel replied.

The guard was silent for a moment, rubbing his chin. This girl looked almost exactly like the…

"Say, you look exactly like the queen…nah, you couldn't be," the guard said.

Now Rapunzel had a plan that would surely get them into the kingdom.

"What? Couldn't be what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Are you…the…lost princess?"

"I'm so glad you recognize me!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You know, I think you're lying. Yesterday, someone came claiming they were the lost princess. And, you know what? She was," the guard said, yanking Eugene away from Rapunzel.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOH, CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA *cough cough*<strong>

**You see that button, down there? You might want to click it. It's kind of important :) Sorry, Eugene, kinda stole your line...**


End file.
